Bugging Out
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Sasha faces one of her phobias when a villain is after her! But maybe her own phobia might be able to save her.


On a nice, quiet day, Sasha Jocklin was finishing up on her chores at the Grant Mansion. She was just about done dusting the place. It wasn't easy dusting the whole place, but there was just one last place to clean and she was done.

"The attic..." Sasha groused, shuddering. She had a good idea that the attic was the dustiest room in the house.

Sasha braved her way up the stairs and as soon as she stepped inside,

"Blech!" Sasha wretched. The whole room was coated with dusty, musty cobwebs. The girl was quivering seeing those giant webs. Even though she adored Ball Weevil and butterflies, Sasha couldn't stand spiders or any other kind of bug.

Inhaling a deep breath, Sasha dusted the room. After a good half hour, she was done and the room was spick and span.

With that chore out of the way, Sasha set the feather duster down and decided to go to the new butterfly exhibit at the museum. Since Whampire was away on a mission, Sasha had to do something to do since no one else was around.

When Sasha arrived at the museum and came in, she couldn't believe her eyes. The place looked like it was torn apart and the light fixtures were ripped from the ceilings. It was like an indoor tornado trashed the place.

Sasha knew this wasn't a safe place. She ran out the building in a flash and went she ran down the sidewalk, something big and black jumped in front of her. Sasha fell back in shock, before she could get up, her instincts kicked in and she just barely managed to dodge a blob of sticky, gray goop pass her head by inches.

Sasha saw what caused that, she screamed her loudest scream.

It was a black spider, only this spider was as big as a car. A sick-looking man wearing red goggles was riding on it's back. The spider blinked its multiple eyes at Sasha and it's fangs dripped with oozing venom. Sasha felt like fainting any second.

"Ah, you must be Sasha Jocklin, Rachel's sister." the man said with a sinister smile. "Aloysius James Animo, at your service." he introduced himself. "Would to like to meet my pet spider?"

"NO!" Sasha screamed. She completely lost it as she finally ran with all her might shrieking like a banshee. Animo commanded his spider to chase after her.

A lot of things went through Sasha's mind, but it was mainly the giant spider and avoiding it. She ran and ran and ran, not even close to slowing down.

"Hmph, the child is faster than I thought." Animo mentioned. "Fire away, my pet!"

The spider was ready to shoot a big blob of web at Sasha to trap her. But suddenly, something green was rocketing from the sky and plowed Animo and his spider into the ground!

As for Sasha, she barely even noticed since she was too busy running for dear life. She was almost to the mansion when something grabbed her arm.

"Hey, calm down, will ya?" said a high, chirping voice.

Sasha turned around and screamed even louder than before, falling on her back. The one who stopped her let go of her arm and drew back, alarmed.

To Sasha, it looked like a giant, talking green grasshopper walking on two legs. He took a step closer to Sasha.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" Sasha screamed again and crawled away from him. He was just as scary as the spider.

The giant insect tried to calm her down. "It's okay-"

Just then, the creature was whacked by a shovel-wielding neighbor. "Get away from her, you monster!"

Another neighbor with a baseball bat ran in and whacked the monstrous bug. "Don't get up!"

Before he knew it, the bug was being pummeled by the whole neighborhood. Sasha saw her chance to run and she high-tailed it all the way back to the mansion. Once she came in, she locked the doors and windows then decided to run back to her room.

But as she ran down the halls, she heard something...bouncing?

Sasha stopped running and turned around. She gasped in horror when she saw the giant grasshopper before her. Sasha was trapped by her own fear. She shivered with fright and her knees wobbled like they were made of mush.

"A bug..." Sasha squeaked, trembling.

The bug saw how spooked and twitchy she was. He had to do something to calm her down. He spotted the feather duster on the table and he got an idea. He grinned evilly at Sasha and wiggled his fingers at her, chuckling.

Sasha's wide eyes grew wider as she backed away, terrified of what this bug is going to do.

"BOO!" the bug shouted.

"YIKES!" Sasha yelped and fell backwards again. The bug quickly jumped on Sasha and pinned her arms down with his legs.

"Gotcha." he grinned.

Sasha screamed, squirming and wriggling around to escape. "EEK! NO! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! HELP!" she squealed. But she wasn't strong enough and gave up. "Please! Don't eat me!" she begged, turning away in fear.

"Me? Eat you?" The bug laughed at such a silly thing. "Don't worry, I won't bite. The name's Crashhopper."

Sasha shook her head. "No! I can't stand bugs!" she shot back.

But Crashhopper saw this coming. "Oh, well. If you say so..." He pulled up the feather duster.

Sasha's eyes popped open seeing that duster. Crashhopper giggled. "What?"

"Uh, nothing!" Sasha replied, but her fears were realized when Crashhopper lifted up her shirt. "No! Please don't!"

"I think your tummy needs a little dusting!" Crashhopper said with glee as he stroked the duster over her stomach.

"EEEEE!" Sasha screamed when the feathers touched her. "Hahahahahahaha! No! Stohop! I don't like being tickled!"

But Crashhopper wasn't stopping. "Then why are you laughing? Sounds like you're having fun!" He tickled her stomach some more while he used his free hand to tickle her too.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha could only laugh and take it as the alien insect kept tickling her sides and stomach.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle! Tickle, tickle!" the bug teased.

Sasha was practically in tears. "Please stop!" she gasped.

Crashhopper finally stopped. Sasha panted as she laid on the floor. Crashhopper got off her. "So, do you trust me now or do I have to hit you again with the feathers?" he asked.

"No! No more feathers!" Sasha said with a giggle. She looked at him. "Sorry if I was so scared of you. You saved my life but I was too busy being scared to thank you." She hugged him.

"It's okay, I know girls don't like bugs much, Sasha." Crashhopper said, hugging her back.

"Wait a minute, how do you know my name?!"

"Rachel told me about you. I wanted to meet you myself. But she told me you were scared of bugs. And apparently, she wasn't kidding!" said the bug.

Sasha felt very foolish. Crashhopper saw the sad look in her eyes. "Hey! What's with that gloomy face? Cheer up!" He reached to tickle her sides.

Sasha squeaked before she giggled and squirmed as Crashhopper tickled her all over. "Hahahahahaha! Stop! You're driving me buggy! Ahahahahahahaha!"

Crashhopper felt a tap on his shoulder, stopping his tickle attack. He turned around and saw a pale face with sharp fangs smiling at him.

"YIPE!" Crashhopper screamed and scurried behind Sasha, shivering.

Sasha saw that it was Whampire that scared him. The Vladat couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry, I just came home and I just can't resist a good scare." he said.

Sasha looked back at Crashhopper. "You're scared of Whampire?" she asked, confused.

"H-He eats bugs!" Crashhopper said, his voice trembling.

Whampire chuckled. "Relax, I wouldn't eat my own roommates. Especially not my own love." he said as he leaned over and kissed Sasha on the lips. She hummed in pleasure as the kiss set her heart aflutter.

"What the...?!" Crashhopper said, his jaw hanging out.

The couple looked back at the shocked insect. He backed away when Whampire smiled that toothy grin.

"I think he needs cheering up, Whammy." Sasha said, grinning.

As quick as a flash, Whampire pounced on Crashhopper and held his legs down. Sasha then reached out and moved her fingers on the soles of Crashhopper's feet. "Tickle, tickle, tickle!"

Crashhopper burst into big, playful giggles. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! NO! Not my feet! Oh, please nohoho! Not my feet!"

Sasha smiled seeing him laugh. She knew those jumpy feet just had to be his tickle spot. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo! Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Sasha teased as she tickled between his toes too. She laughed. "That tickles, huh?"

"Oh, yes it does!" Crashhopper cackled through his non-stop laughing. "P-Please, stahahahap! UNCLE!"

Seeing that he's had enough, Sasha stopped. "Good job, Whammy." Sasha said. "You okay, Crashhopper?"

Crasshopper collected his breath before answering. "Yeahaha..." he chuckled.

"Thank you for saving my love, Crashhopper." Whampire thanked the alien insect.

"No problem." Crashhopper said. "And I'm sorry I was scared of you."

Whampire smiled. "It's okay, and trust me, I won't be eating you or any other bug anytime-"

Just then, a fly caught Whampire's eye and he caught the little big in his mouth.

Sasha shook her head and sighed while Crashhopper went pale.

Whampire sheepishly swallowed the fly. "Sorry."


End file.
